Estilo Yamanaka Innocence
by Cherry Kim
Summary: Moda é a minha vida, estilo é o meu codinome, mas agora o batom carmim pinta meus lábios, entrando em harmonia com o vermelho rubro dos cabelos dele... é hora de dizer SIM! Ino x Gaara


**Estilo Yamanaka Innocence**

**Capítulo Um**

O negócio é que minha vida sempre foi um horror. Sabe, olha só o meu nome: Ino. Não é como se fosse Innocence ou qualquer outro nome de mulher. É apenas Ino. E sabiam que no Japão Ino significa _porco?_

Na verdade _javali_, mas qual é a diferença? PELO-AMOR-DE-DEUS. Eu sou uma mulher que tecnicamente se chama Javali. Ok, eu não moro no Japão, sou de Nova York mesmo, mas mesmo assim. Qual homem que vai querer um javali fêmeo?

Muitos. Pelo menos aqui em NY (e pelo menos por uma noite), claro. Porque aqui meu nome soa até sexy pra eles... E também eu sou loira, dos olhos azuis e meus dentes são super brancos (tenho uma boa bunda), sem contar que me visto bem demais, falo mesmo.

Mas, o grande problema nem chega aos pés do meu nome porca, eu simplesmente sou a maior azarada com romances duradouros. Sim, isso mesmo. Sou diva e loira, mas uma tremenda pé-frio em relacionamentos.

Não acredita? Ok. Perceba que estou aqui nesta cafeteria há mais de uma hora esperando um cara (muito sexy) que conheci através de uma amigona. Ele é do tipo sério, porém possui um humor deveras cínico. Sakura (minha _melhoor_ amiga, desde os tempos de escola) está tentando me empurrar o cara faz umas duas semanas. Eu já até dei uns pegas nele. Só que foi só isso e mais nada.

Digo, é sempre assim. Eu os conheço, eles se sentem atraídos... rola algo, mas depois foi uma simples ficada.

Claro que já tive uns namoros sérios (dois, sinceramente falando) e um deles (Inuzuka Kiba) foi no ensino médio, mas depois de um ano de namoro ele descobriu que era gay. _Deprimente_. O segundo foi no inicio da faculdade (nem lembro o nome dele, só namorei uns dois meses.. mas acho que era Chico ou Xingu, _aaaah_, era Shino) e adivinhem só! Adivinhou? Pois é, ele também descobriu que era gay. Adivinhe mais ainda (dou dois beijinho nas suas bochechas se acertar), ele me trocou pelo Kiba.

MUITO deprimente. Tudo bem, eu já superei. É tipo aquela musica da Ashley "_It's alright, okay.. I'm so much better without you_". Sempre canto ela no chuveiro, mas acho que é da Pink, que seja.

Enquanto estou olhando fixamente para aquela porta daquela maldita cafeteria esperando o meu acompanhante chegar (e pensando um monte de besteiras), o garçom veio pela quarta vez na minha mesinha trazendo consigo um cappuccino fumegante.

- Aqui senhorita, seu cappuccino – apenas dei uma olhada para ele, mas ele sequer ligou, estava descaradamente olhando para minhas pernas (Ok ok, ele tinha motivo para olhar, eu estava no meu melhor _tailleur _azul marinho, porque simplesmente venho do trabalho). _Tarado._

Ninguém merece, eu sou mesmo azarada com homens, só atraio gays e tarados. Os descentes fogem de mim. Vejo tanta mulher baranga que tem sorte de encontrar um homem que a ame com todas as suas celulites e espinhas na cara.

E EU, euzinha, que não tenho nem pintinhas eles esnobam e jogam fora. _Que ódio._

Mas, opa. Tem algo vibrando.

- Alô? – Atendo o telefone descarado que ousa interromper meus devaneios.

- _Porca? Onde você está?_ – olhei para o telefone com a cara fechada. Meu Deus, porque durante todos esses anos (seis anos) ela ainda me chama assim?

- Estou aqui no Blur, esperando o Sai, lembra? Você marcou esse encontro. – suspirei, notando que o garçom prestava bastante atenção no que eu estava falando.

- _Blur? Que Blur? Tá doida, eu marquei pra amanhã, numa cafeteria que fica na Spring Avenue, é perto do trabalho dele_ – ela riu do outro lado da linha e eu consegui ficar _puta_ de vez.

- Blur, é o nome da porra de cafeteria que fica na Spring Avenue, pertinho do trabalho dele. E você disse que a merda de encontro era hoje – eu tinha me alterado, então sabia que todos ao meu redor ouviram... E para minha sorte estupenda agora todos sabem que eu levei um toco.

- _Ah! Amigaan, eu confundi as datas então. Desculpe, de verdade. Mas olha, eu to aqui no shopping, vem pra cá. Tá tendo um bazar, com aquelas menininhas vendendo monte de roupas lindas e você entende dessas novidades, vai ser ótimo. Vem, você vai se animar. Juro. _– disse aos sorrisos.

- Não Sakura, esquece. Eu to cansada, pedi pra sair do trabalho mais cedo por causa dessa porcaria, e passei uma hora e meia da minha vida sentada me enchendo de cappuccino esperando por mais um cara que você arranja pra mim. – eu falava com mais calma, e mais baixo também. Porém tinha certeza de que aquele garçom ainda prestava atenção – Então vou pra casa descansar, nem vou pra faculdade hoje.

- _Hm, ok. Então eu passo na sua casa assim que comprar algo bonitinho aqui, beijinhos. Até mais._

Eu queria poder protestar e dizer que pretendia ficar sozinha, mas ela desligou antes. E de qualquer forma, mesmo se eu dissesse que não, ela iria.

Às vezes eu a invejava, claro que sem maldade nenhuma, mas é que eu não era feliz como ela. Nunca fui. Ela sempre teve uma família unida, muitos amigos, dinheiros (porque nesse momento da minha vida estou sem grana), muitas conquistas e namorados.

E eu não, nessa vida só posso dizer que tenho dois melhores amigos por muita sorte. Sakura, porque é a pessoa mais simpática do mundo. E Shikamaru (conheço desde que nasci), porque tinha preguiça de dizer que me queria bem longe.

Shikamaru nasceu no mesmo dia que eu, mesmo hospital, estudamos sempre nas mesmas salas, éramos vizinhos... E agora trabalhamos na mesma empresa. Eu diria que poderia casar com ele.

Mas ele é o único homem no universo do qual não se interessaria por mim. Digo, eu sou super ativa, e ele é um coala/lesma, se é que existe isso.

- Ino?

Meu Deus, eu nunca tenho paz e sossego. Sempre tem alguém atrapalhando meus imensos momentos fora da realidade.

Viro-me para olhar quem chama meu nome, e olha.. vou te contar, depois de ver essa pessoa na minha frente posso dizer que meu mar não está pra peixe.

Enfim...

- Itachi? Nossa, quanto tempo! Tudo bom?

Finjo descaradamente meu deslumbramento ao vê-lo, ele se inclina um pouco e dá um beijinho sacana e nojento na minha bochecha (e só foi na bochecha porque eu rapidamente virei meu rosto). Itachi é o tipo de cara em que você obrigatoriamente precisa ser ágil. Já dormi com ele.

Oh, e não pense que sou rodada.. não mesmo! Estamos no século XXI e não sou muito beijoqueira, só peguei uns treze (eu tenho uma listinha, sabe como é)

E além do mais, eu estava um pouco bêbada no ultimo réveillon... fui numa festa junto de Sakura e nos conhecemos. Lá pelas tantas ele já estava derrubando vinho no meu vestido branco (EU TINHA FEITO AQUELE VESTIDO, com minhas próprias mãos, EU O AMAVA) e tirando-o para hipoteticamente me limpar. Eu odiei Itachi internamente e eternamente depois da transa.

- É, tempo mesmo boneca. Você continua a mesma delicinha de antes, hum? Hehe, adoraria convidá-la pra sair... mas estou noivo, não que isso me impeça, caso você queira.

ÓTIMO, até o pior dos piores prostitutos de Manhatan está se casando e eu pra titia. Qual é, ele deveria ser o titio, porque ele acaba de me chamar de _boneca._ QUEM FALA ESSE TIPO DE COISA? Obviamente o babaca que está a minha frente.

- Não, obrigado. Tenho de ir. Foi bom revê-lo Itachi. Até mais.

Eu simplesmente levanto meu bumbum cheinho da cadeira e vou ao caixa, sob o olhar secante do garçom, pago os meus cappuccinos e cinicamente (é assim que você deve agir com os canalhas) dou um tchauzinho irreverente pra ele. Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

><p>- There's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing, JUUUUST THE WAY YOU ARE!<p>

- Quer parar com o agouro? Pelo amor Sakura, cala essa boca, sei que você ama essa música, porém você está na minha casa ok?

Eu juro, que se eu não a amasse tanto (como amiga, seus pervertidos), eu a mandaria pra bem longe. Depois do encontro calamitoso eu vim direto pra casa, mal terminei de tomar meu banho e a campainha estava fazendo um escândalo.

Sakura, assim que eu abri a porta, foi entrando com duas sacolas.

- Amiga, comprei horrores, você perdeu, deveria estar lá... sério, e você não vai adivinhar quem eu encontrei lá pertinho do shopping – ela dizia dando alguns pulinhos após jogar as sacolas no meu divã, que estava mais pra almofadão de tão surrado.

- Eu não vou mesmo. Diga.

- O SASUKE! Aaaaaaaah, nem acreditei quando vi... ele estava tão lindo naquele terno, ele estava almoçando com uns quatro homens, então nem deu pra me aproximar, eles pareciam sérios.

- Ele sempre está de terno – eu digo sem menor entusiasmo.

Eu até hoje não entendo a obsessão dela por ele. Qual é, ele é um estúpido. Só que Sakura não vê isso e simplesmente está desde a hora que chegou com olhinhos brilhando por ele. E nesse exato momento, estava tentando corromper os meus ouvidos com essa música que ela canta exclusivamente para Sasuke (e ele nem sabe que ela existe, quer dizer... até sabe, mas age como não, porque ele é um fodido, falo mesmo).

- Ahn amiga, ele é tão perfeito.

- Não. Olha, pela milésima vez... eu estudei com Sasuke na faculdade e conheço bem o irmão dele, ele não é legal... aliás, encontrei com o Itachi no Blur.

- Por um período, quero dizer... você estudou com ele por um período e vocês nem se falavam – ela diz virando os olhos.

- Claro, porque é impossível ter qualquer tipo de conversa com aquele babaca, é pior do que o irmão... pelo menos Itachi é mais sociável.

Eu comecei numa faculdade de Relações Internacionais, porém em menos de um período vi que não era pra mim... muito estressante, então mudei para Design em Moda, minha paixão.

Ok ok, não sou tão rica quanto deveria ser, digo, você não sobrevive nesse ramo se não tem capital... mas eu estou em fase de adaptação... e eu realmente gosto do que eu estudo na faculdade, e assim que eu terminá-la (estou no último período!) e pegar meu certificado encontrarei um jeito de me firmar, afinal eu trabalho na SBK Modas, sou quem cuida da estocagem de materiais e as vezes substituo alguém, mas aprendo muitas coisas lá, quero dizer, eu sou uma capataz e trabalho feito uma louca, mas sinto que vou ser recompensada, talvez.

- Um período somente, pare de julgar e compará-lo ao Itachi.

- E daí? Foi tempo suficiente pra ver o quão ignorante ele é. E venhamos e convenhamos, ele é muito gato e inteligente. Mas isso não o coloca como um homem perfeito. Apenas um ridículo que se acha melhor que tudo e todos. E enquanto eu estou me desgastando tentando fazer você ouvir a verdade, você fica cantando essa maldita música.

- Você não entende Ino-porca, desde o dia em que o vi naquela festa em que você ficou com o Itachi, eu apaixonei. Impossível tirar um homem daquele da cabeça.

- Hn, faça o que quiser. Afinal, estou louca pra ver o que trouxe pra mim desse bazar.

Digo com os olhinhos brilhando, enfim... Mesmo que eu passe horas aprendendo sobre como uma estilista deve manter o equilíbrio e fazer suas próprias roupas para pegar prática, não posso evitar os meus ataques de consumidora compulsiva por uma marca.

* * *

><p>NA: Eu fiquei tão excitada com a ideia de fazer uma fic tão, hn, sem noção, que não aguentei e postei logo xD

Tem muita moda! Eu não imagino Ino de outra forma que não seja a imagem pirada e cômica, mas estou cuidando dessa parte pra fazer uma fic diferente. E como eu sempre falo, se tiver outra fic parecida com essa, é só avisar.. pq eu simplesmente não consigo ler as 5648645 fics ^^

AAAAh, queria fazer uma brincadeirinha... alguém poderia adivinhar o que significa 'SBK' ? xD, extremamente fácil e dã, considerando que é óbvio \o/


End file.
